


What He Can Have

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian belongs to Mia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Can Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2005 and betaed by Escritoireazul.

Dom loves to watch Brian's hands when he works on the Supra. Right now, he's carefully not staring at those fingers spread wide around the crankshaft, tucking it into place. He's not exactly sure why. Brian's good, but not as good as Jesse. No one is. Dom enjoys watching Jesse, watching the cars becoming works of art under skilled attention. But this isn't the same thing at all. Maybe it's the company? Working next to Brian, mostly in comfortable silence, but sometimes shooting the shit about nothing in particular. Brian's a funny guy and he's sharp. He gets Dom's jokes when other people get pissed, not sure if Dom's yanking their chain or not. But Brian? He just yanks back. He doesn't take any shit, but he's quick to let things go. Which is great, since a lot of people can't handle it when Dom's temper slips.

Dom still worries about Brian dating his sister. He doesn't want Mia getting hurt. Not that Brian's going to deliberately hurt her, but things don't always work out. He knows what it's like when he and Letty fight. The whole team goes off-kilter and it doesn't work right until they make up and everything, everyone, goes back to normal. Brian's still an outsider, but he fits and Dom wants him around. If he and Mia break up, Dom's gonna have to mess him up a bit for Mia's sake and he's not sure Brian'll stick around after that. He's not sure Mia would want Brian around anymore, and she comes first.

The loud clank of a socket wrench being dropped breaks the quiet of the garage and Vince swears, pained and angry. Then there's Leon's indistinct murmur soothing him.

"You okay there, Vince?" Dom calls out, and he's relieved when Leon answers.

"We're cool, bro."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dom notices Brian tensing and looks up to see Brian focused in Vince's direction, the expression on his face curiously hard and wary. It's only there for a second before Brian relaxes. Still it bothers Dom. The pissing contest is bad for the team. He understands why Vince doesn't like Brian. Mia's a damned good reason. But he doesn't get why Brian pushes Vince. Oh, Brian doesn't make a big deal out of it, just a challenge in his stance or a certain look when he's hanging with Mia, but it drives Vince bug-fuck. Dom realizes he's gonna have to talk to both of them.

Brian turns his head back and catches Dom staring. The tension in Brian's face softens as his eyes crinkle into such a look of affection that Dom's breath catches in his throat. There's buzzing in his ears and he feels like somebody punched him in the gut. He's getting hard.

Oh, you gotta be kidding me, is his first thought. _Yes!_ follows right behind it. Brian. Yes. And that is so fucked up in so many ways, but his dick doesn't give a shit. Thank God his pants are loose but even that's not going to hide anything in a minute.

"Gotta take a leak," he says casually, wiping off his hands with a rag, stands and moves. Jesse starts to ask him about something, but Dom just waves him off and disappears into the bathroom. Turns on the light. Locks the door behind him.

Dom stares at himself in the mirror. He never see himself when he's hot and bothered over someone and it's weird seeing his face all flushed and slack, eyes heavy and aggressive. He snarls silently -- 'What are you lookin' at?' -- and shuts his eyes. Leans against the wall and unzips. His cock is already throbbing and the grip of his hand is a relief. He pumps himself hard and fast. This is nothing he wants to take his time on. Not here in the fucking garage bathroom. Not with Mr. Brian Earl Spilner, his sister's boyfriend, for fuck's sake.

He tries not to but he can't help seeing Brian behind his closed eyes. Brian standing close, close enough to feel the warmth of his body all along Dom's front. Brian giving him that faintly puzzled, intent look, like Brian wants to crawl inside his head and figure him out. Grinning because Brian sees him and he likes what he sees. Dom snorts a little bitterly. Like what you see now, Brian?

And it's a shot of adrenaline like NOS in the fuel line and his cock leaps in his hand. Because he can see this, yes he can. Brian standing there, hands in his pockets, completely focused on Dom. Watching as Dom lays himself open, hungry and desperate, heart racing, hand moving faster and faster, eyes locked with Brian. Look at me, Bri. That's right, you just keep looking at me. Brian leans in closer and closer. Dom's panting now through gritted teeth. He's almost there. So close. So fucking good.

He watches the smile spread over Brian's face, so warm and approving he could wrap himself up in it. The closer he is, the bigger the smile. Then Brian blazes up like the sun. Beautiful. Pleasure rips through Dom, so good it hurts. He jams his other fist in his mouth to keep from screaming. Oh fuck oh fuck yeah yeah god Bri--

Oh Jesus--

 _Brian._

When his breathing calms down, Dom pushes off the wall and over to the sink. Moving slow, he washes up and tucks himself back in. Even with the afterglow coursing through him, he feels empty and tired.

Dom thinks there's a chance he could have Brian. Brian likes him, admires him, maybe even has a little crush on Dom because he's this hot-shot racer like Brian wants to be. Brian's not afraid of anything -- will do anything on a dare -- especially to impress Dom. He's a little crazy that way and Dom likes that about him. So maybe Brian _would_.

Only it ain't gonna happen. Dom braces himself on the sink and stares into his eyes in the mirror. There's dirt on the edges and it stains part of his reflection. Maybe he could make it happen but not the way he wants it. Not some one-off, sneaking around thing that'll linger behind their eyes, unspoken through the years. Not enough and maybe too much. Because Brian is Mia's and he's not gonna mess with that.

Dom sighs and turns away. Shuts off the light as he pushes out the door. Back into the garage. Back to what he can have. Him and Brian and fast cars.


End file.
